


A Problem Shared

by LottieWarwick



Category: Glue (TV), Glue - Fandom, GlueE4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieWarwick/pseuds/LottieWarwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is having a bad day. A horse has died, his mum is being her usual self and he hasn't heard from Cal since their first kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Problem Shared

James listened to the sound of her feet walking away and finally let the tears fill his eyes. It hadn’t been a shock exactly. His mum had reacted exactly as he’d expected but it still hurt. 

He’d broken the news as carefully as he could but there was no good way of telling someone that one of their best horses had died, quite suddenly and for a reason yet to be determined. James knew it wasn’t really his fault, whatever his mum might have said, and soon she would realise that too. 

But for now, to be blamed, not to mention that James had cared about the horse, it hurt, and he just couldn’t stop himself from feeling upset, even though he knew it was stupid at his age. He didn’t want to get things wrong. Part of him wanted more than anything to be a good farmer and make his mum happy. But he couldn’t do that even when he tried and now he was more sure than ever that his future lay elsewhere.

He didn’t know anyone else had entered the stable until a voice called his name, a voice he knew. James couldn’t look at him: he didn’t want to see the disgust on Cal’s face when he realised what a baby he was, but the next thing he heard was Cal anxiously asking what was wrong as he wrapped his arms around James and held him close.

“Nothing,” James said as he blinked back more tears because he hadn’t expected Cal to be so kind.

“James, you’re an awful liar,” said Cal, but he didn’t sound annoyed. “Why don’t you just tell me?”

“I don’t want you to bother you with my problems.”

“It’s my problem too now,” Cal said. He gently turned James to face him. “All your problems are my problems.”

James stared at him. “How come?”

Cal seemed slightly incredulous. “Don’t you know?” He caught James’ face between his hands and kissed him firmly, almost roughly. “That’s why. Now tell me.”

James was so startled, he found himself doing as he was told. Cal looked a little bit surprised, he’d obviously expected something much more serious, but he didn’t laugh at James or tell him he was stupid. Instead, he gave James a hug.

“It’ll be okay, James. She didn’t mean it. She’s just upset.” Cal reached up to kiss James’ cheek. “She shouldn’t have spoken to you like that though.” He paused, frowning. “I don’t want _anyone_ talking to you like that. Ever.”

James just stared at him.

“I do mean it, you know.” Cal kissed him again and reached up to brush away an escaped tear. “Want to get out of here for a bit? Give your mum a bit of space?” His voice changed. “Spend some more time with me?”

“Yes,” James said straight away, and he managed to smile because Cal was more perfect even than he’d imagined. “Yes, I would.”


End file.
